Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu
by E. 0rchid
Summary: When Kaolla and Shinobu accidentally unleash an ancient evil with the power to tear the universe assunder, it's up to them, and their puppy-goat-magical creature side-kick, to save the world from oblivion. Shinobu Maehara is the MAHOU NUNGNUNG BISHOUJO!


Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, nor will I ever in this lifetime or any other

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, nor will I ever in this lifetime or any other. It is the property of Ken Akamitsu, and those he has licensed it out to…which would not include this work of fan fiction, unfortunately.

_**Ebony Orchid is Proud to Present (or write…whatever)**_

**Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo Shinobu!**

**Chapter 1: A Magical Girl is Born!**

"Auuu, Sempai will never notice me," a young bluenette, around 14 years of age, whined longingly to herself as she shifted in her seat at a small table in the center of a midsize room. Currently nursing a cup of hot tea, Shinobu Mahera sat at the table in her room looking over her math book with several sheets of paper, containing failed attempts at the homework, scattered across the polished wooden surface.

"Ever since we got back from chasing Naru they've been inseperateable," Shinobu continued to mutter to herself as she smooth out he navy blue sailor suit school uniform. Brushing a few bits of used eraser from her skirt she set back into trying to do her homework. Starting with the first question she once again nibbled at her eraser as she flexed her pencil in her mouth. 'Let's see, if I divide 7 by ¾'s and then multiply it by 16 I should get…a headache, auuuuu. It's no use, I just can't understand this,' Shinobu thought to herself as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I wish I could ask Sempai for help, but I don't think it's a good idea; at least not as I am right now. I wish had more confidence," Shinobu whispered longingly as she started to doodle on her paper, completely ignoring the math problem she was supposed to be focusing on.

"I wonder what he and Naru sempai are doing right now. They're probably kissing…I wish sempai would kiss me. Then maybe we…AUUUU! I shouldn't be thinking like this!" the bluenette exclaimed, blushing bright red from ear to ear, as she shook the dirty thoughts from her mind. "I need to focus on my homework," Shinobu said, chiding herself before she looked down at her paper and noticed what she had doodled. 'Can Sempai's leg even bend that way?' Shinobu wondered before she realized what she had drawn and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"AUUUUUU!" she exclaimed once again before violently balling up the piece of paper and throwing it in a nearby cherry red garbage can. "I can't believe I just drew that! I've got to take a walk…or a cold shower," the bluenette muttered to herself as she quickly stood up from the table and jogged to the door before starting to head down the hall.

"SHINOBU!"

"Huh?" Shinobu questioned as she turned around just in time to be tackled onto the freshly polished wooden floor of the Hinata Sou. Consequently, since it had just been polished, she and her assailant slid slightly less then 20 meters before coming to a halt.

"Ow," Shinobu moaned while her eyes rolled around in her head.

"Whoa, that was cool! You make a good surf board Shinobu!" a blurry perky blonde figure exclaimed from her place atop the moaning bluenette. To Shinobu it looked as if her assailant was wearing a white sailor suit top and a navy blue skirt, but her head was spinning too much for her to be sure. Even so, she already knew that only one person in the Hinata Sou could jump that high and hit that hard, having seen Keitaro on the receiving end of such attacks plenty of times before.

"Su that hurt, so please don't do that again," Shinobu chided as she regained her bearings and glared up at the brown skinned blonde foreigner, or at least what could be considered a glare as far as Shinobu was concerned.

"Okies! Sorry Shinobu," Su quickly apologized as she hopped off the younger girl and yanked her onto her feet. "Hey, I just got this cool box from back home. I think it's full of bananas, but I'm not sure, even though I hope it is. Come on, lets check it out together!" the excited blonde exclaimed as she yanked a sputtering Shinobu's arm and dragged her up to her room, while the bluenette's legs fluttered in the air comically.

'Something tells me something is about to explode pretty soon, and I'm going to be in the room when it happens,' Shinobu thought to herself helplessly as she was dragged up the stairs.

--

"Lookies! Ain't it cool!? Pop sent it to me!" Su exclaimed as she shoved an old sterling silver box covered with various jewels into Shinobu's face. Both girls were currently standing in Su's lush forest like dwelling, and currently stood in front of the brown skinned girl's giant super computer and various other monitors which bathed the current section of the forest in a pale blue glow.

"I don't know, it looks kind of scary," Shinobu commented as she took note the golden oni face which served as a lock for the box. The two red jewels, which served as the demon's eyes, seemed to glow malevolently and the various carvings on the surface of the container seemed to depict similar demons. Some of them had wings, others had hundreds of tentacles, and while still others looked like normal human beings aside from some demonic attribute like a giant claw or horns.

"Nah, it's probably just a music box or somethin' stupid. It doesn't even smell like bananas," Su pouted as sniffed the outside of the box disdainfully.

"Even so, we should probably just leave it alone," Shinobu commented nervously as she began to fidget while watching Su start to lift the lid. "Su what are you doing!? Don't open that!" Shinobu exclaimed, wide eyed, as she ran over to her friend and snapped the lid shut and yanked the box out of the blonde's hands.

"Watcha do that for!? I was just lookin'," Su exclaimed, frowning, as she as snatched the box back and glared at the bluenette who simply pouted in response.

"Auuuu! No, you were trying to open it and I don't think we should do that," Shinobu shot back, also frowning, as she yanked it out her friends hand and glared, well at least as much as someone like Shinobu could, back.

"Well it's mine I can do what I want with it," Su stated childishly, while sticking out her tongue, as she snatched it back once again.

"No you can't!" Shinobu snapped as she tried yanking it back, however the blonde held onto the box steadfast and both were currently locked in a tug of war.

"Give it to me Su."

"No! It's mine!"

"Give it to me, please!?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine, you wins Shinobu," Su said nonchalantly as she suddenly let go of the box while Shinobu tried to yank it back. Losing her balance due to the sudden loss of resistance Shinobu tumbled back and slammed onto her rump while the container hit the ground, snapping open, before rolling to a stop a few meters away from the pair.

"Ow," Shinobu moaned as she frowned and rubbed her sore backside, before trying to stand open. "Why did you do that Su?" Shinobu inquired, quite upset with the blonde who simply smiled and shrugged in response.

"Sorrys, but you said ya' wanted the box so I gave it to ya'. You did want it didn't ya'?" Su questioned as she cocked an eyebrow and put a finger to her lip in confusion while Shinobu simply shook her head and sighed.

"It's okay, but what happened to the box?" Shinobu questioned as started to look around for the bizarre artifact.

"There it is!" Su exclaimed as he pointed to the now open box, before both girl's jaws dropped. Before them stood a man a naked as the day he was born, and a very attractive man at that. His slender toned muscles glowed in the neon glow of the monitors that surrounded them, and his long snow white hair, which extended slightly past his shoulder blades, strangely complimented his blood red cat like irises.

The man yawned deeply while stretching out a bit while the two young women before him continued to look on in shock and awe while a dark violet orb of light started forming within the box.

"Well then, it's been awhile since I've been able to enjoy the fresh air," the man commented with an evil toothy smirk as he eyed the two young women in front of him. "So which one of you was the one to free me from that troublesome box?" the man questioned as Shinobu blushed a deep shade of crimson, finally realizing that she had seen another man naked aside from her sempai, while Su quickly yanked a giant red Styrofoam finger from behind her back and pointed it at Shinobu while chuckling nervously.

"I see, well then I should thank you, ojou-sama, it's been a millennia since I was last able to stretch these ancient limbs of mine," the man commented as he bowed deeply toward Shinobu while snapping his fingers. In an instant the man was no longer nude, but was instead clothed in a white dress shirt, a blood red vest, a black neck tie, and an extravagant black suit, which featured a three eyed design Shinobu had seen around Su's lab, with one of the sleeves cut off revealing a toned muscular arm with a strange tribal tattoo running up the length of it. He also wore a blood red cloak and a sterling silver oval shaped pendant around his neck.

"W-W-What do you mean?" Shinobu inquired nervously as she and Su cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hehe, well you see, ojou-sama, it's not everyday that the box is found by someone stupid enough to actually open it. However, today seems to be my lucky day," the man commented, once again flashing the duo a toothy smile, which revealed a pair of elongated fang like canines, before lifting up the box, which was now engulfed in a violet orb of energy. "Now then, my children awaken and bring untold darkness unto this pitiful world of saints and sinners. Listen to the command of your master, Chazzul Kato!" the man snapped, a crazed expression on his face, as a giant pillar violet energy shot out of the box and through the roof, along with the faces of various demonic beast which were cackling manically.

"AUUUUU! Su what is he doing!?" Shinobu exclaimed horrified as she started to back away quickly while tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Don't know, don't care! One thing I do know though, anything involvin' untold darkness ain't a good for my bananas! My babies need sunshine damn it! Luckily I've got just the thing for this kinda' situation!" Su snapped from beside the bluenette causing the timid, and currently horrified, young woman to whip around and face her.

"SU!" Shinobu exclaimed as she turned to see her friend hefting a giant bazooka shaped gun attached to a giant power generator with a sticker on the side which read "Nuclear Plasma Cannon: Only to be used in cases of dire emergency including, but not limited to,- Alien invasions, World Wars, banana theft, killing small rodents, roasting radioactive marshmallows, cooking tasty flying turtles, and killing some crazy guy in a suit of armor and a cape who's threatening to dive the world into a state of eternal darkness and evil". The blonde was also currently donning a form fitting sleek futuristic red battle suit and a headset with a red screen just in front of her eye.

"WHOA! A power level over 9000! This guy makes killin' that Kakarot guy seem like a piece of cake!" the blonde genius exclaimed as she took aim with her cannon and prepared to fire. "Well crazy cape wearing guy, in the immortal words of Arnie Schwarztinzager, get off of my pizza, baby!" Su bellowed as she pulled the trigger and a giant canary yellow and orange beam of energy exploded from the cannon engulfing the room in a brilliant neon yellow light.

"BOOOOOOOM!" The pillar of energy, upon making contact, shot up vertically and exploded through the roof of the Hinata Sou and through the roof. Meanwhile, after the brilliance of the light had started to finally die down, Shinobu turned and stared blankly at the blonde to her side.

"Get off of my pizza…baby?" Shinobu deadpanned as Su sweat dropped and chuckled sheepishly.

"It sounded good at the time," Su said as she continued to chuckle while watching the pillar of energy begin to dissipate. "Well that should've…no way!" Su exclaimed in horror as the smoke and light cleared revealing Kato once again, and the fact that he was completely unharmed.

"My, my, that's quite the little toy you have there young lady," the cloaked man commented with a smirk and a dark chuckle as he stared at Su who gulped nervously in response. "Well then, allow me to show you a trick of my as well. Since it's only fair," the man commented with a smirk as he tan skin began to glow a blood red while crimson energy swirled around his left arm.

"I'll show you the power of Ugran, bow before the ultimate darkness of Molmol! The darkness that shall rule this world!" Kato snapped as his arm was suddenly engulfed by the blood red energy, which continued to wrap around his arm. "Darkness Claw," the white haired man muttered in a deathly low voice as he smirked at the girls before the energy covering his arm, which had nearly quadrupled in size, exploded revealing a giant black claw taller and wider then both Su and Shinobu combined. It looked as if it was decaying, almost like a skeletal hand, and there were blood red orbs, which glowed just a malevolently as the oni mask's eyes, in place of his knuckle bones.

"Auuuu! Su do something!" Shinobu exclaimed as she and the blonde back away in horror, tears streaming out of the former's terror stricken eyes.

"I can't! T-T-This guy isn't human, he's king of the Molmolian demons! My ancestors nearly killed themselves just trying to seal him away!" Su exclaimed as Shinobu simply stared wide eyed at the blonde, who gulped nervously in response.

"You mean you knew about this!?" Shinobu snapped hotly causing the blonde to flinch involuntarily.

"Well not until he said all that stuff about Ugran and Molmol. I really did just think it was a crappy music box!" Su exclaimed in her defense, her emerald eyes wide as the man cleared his throat to garner their attention.

"While it would be a great source of amusement for me to kill both of you, I think it's only proper that I postpone such an act until a later date. After all, I do want to show my appreciation toward you, Ojou-sama," Kato stated with a small smile aimed at Shinobu as his claw started to dissolve in a violet vapor as his human reformed in the claws place. "For now I shall allow you to live, after all it's only a matter of time until you are my slaves. Until then, I suggest you enjoy the limited time you have left on this earth as it is now," the cloaked man stated with a dark chuckle as he started to levitate toward the hole in the roof.

"Goodbye for now…Ojou-sama," the dark figure said as he phased out like a specter leaving the two cowering girls alone in Su's semi-obliterated room. As soon as both girls were sure that the demonic man had gone they both breathed a sigh of relief as they collapsed onto the ground clutching their chests and rapidly beating hearts.

"King of demons?" Shinobu questioned as she turned to her friend with slanted eyes and frowned deeply.

"Well I thought it was just a fairytale Pop used to tell me to try to scare me into behavin'," Su replied while chuckling sheepishly. "I can't believe they would send somethin' like that here though," the brown skinned young woman commented with a frown just before a piece of paper blew across the room and slapped her on the face, getting stuck in the process.

"Mruh, mrah miss (Huh, what's this)?" the blonde questioned as she peeled the piece of paper off of her face and read it over before chuckling nervously.

"What is it Su?" Shinobu questioned as she cocked and eyebrow in confusion before the emerald eyed girl simply handed the paper to her without a word. Shinobu looked at her friend questioningly for a moment before she took the paper and started to read it over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hey Kalloa, _

_If you've received this letter then that means that you've received my package. I know that you were hopping that it would be some of those bananas you love so much, or even a crappy music box, but that is not that case. I have sent you this box because it is no longer safe to keep it within the kingdom. Right now there is a revolution brewing and, while I do not even consider defeat as a possibility, I fear what might happen if the fools get desperate enough to actually look for this, let alone open it. What I have sent you is the Nungnung, an ancient box which contains the powerful evil forces that our ancestors fought eons ago. I know that you considered all of those stories I told you as mere fairytales, but they are in fact truths…well most of them anyway. The one about the monster that devours bad little girl's bananas is one I made up, but other then that they're all true. Anyway, I want you to keep this box tucked away somewhere where no one can find it and open it. Whatever you do, DO NOT allow this box to be opened no matter what. Thanks kiddo._

_Love your old man,_

_Su, Jubara_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Auuu, do you think we should tell them?" Shinobu questioned as she handed the letter back to Su who simply chuckled nervously in response.

"Aw, it ain't that bad. All I've gotta do is make a more powerful weapon and blow that guy away. Besides, what the old man don't know won't hurt him," Su said dismissively as she waved away Shinobu's concerns and rose to her feet before dusting her combat suit off.

"I'm afraid that normal weapons aren't even going to scratch some of the stronger oni," a boyish voice stated causing both young women to whip their heads around in confusion. "Right here you two," the voice said drawing the duo's attention toward the spot were Kato once stood and where the now empty box still laid, although they noticed that the oni head seal was now missing as were the monstrous carvings.

"Who said that?" Shinobu questioned as a the pair heard the sound of loud grunting echoing from within the box.

"Hold on, just give me a second," the voice continued to grunt out before a tiny white hoof poked out from the top of the box followed by another. Soon a white puppy like animal with a small horn pale blue horn in the center of its head scrambled out of the box gasping for breath.

"Jeez, could that have been anymore difficult?" the small creature muttered to itself as it fell over on its side, it royale blue eyes rolling to the back of its head for a moment as it tried to regain its bearings. "Ahem, okay, time to get down to business," the white creature muttered as it got back onto its feet and stepped toward the two girls with a frown on its face.

"Okay, so which one of you was dumb enough to actually open the box?" the creature questioned as Su immediately retrieved her giant foam finger and pointed it at Shinobu again, who didn't notice because she was still staring on in awe at the fact that the creature could talk. "I see, well then I suppose you'll have to be responsible for this then," the creature said, nodding to itself decisively as Shinobu decided to speak up.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you and how can you talk?" Shinobu questioned as the creature cocked an eyebrow in confusion before breathing in deeply and exhaling an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, just so I don't have to deal with this later. I'm the obligatory animal compatriot of this magical girl story. To sum it up in clearer terms, I'm the guy who's gonna be teaching you everything you need to know, and you're just going to throw it all out the window and do whatever the hell you want to do anyway. As far as what I am…well apparently I have obligatory amnesia as well, that's mighty convenient by the way, but you can simply call me Jo. Other then that I guess it's safe to assume that I actually become something cool at the very end of the story, but right now I'm just your annoying animal side kick with no real point other then to garner the attention of teenage girls and preteens alike making them say 'Awwww, he's so cute,' or some such drivel," Jo finished in a rather annoyed tone of voice as Su and Shinobu scratched their heads in confusion.

"Duh, wha?" the both replied intelligently as Jo smacked himself in the face with his hoof and sighed.

"You know what, just forget I said anything otherwise no one will take this fic seriously, okay?" Jo asked as both girls nodded their heads in agreement, despite not having any idea about what he was talking about.

"Okay, let's take this from the top. Alright, I'm your animal side kick Jo, and I can talk because I'm the magical guardian of the Nungnung Box," the animal said as Su and Shinobu "ah'ed" in unison as the animal once again smacked itself in the face with its hoof, AGAIN, and sighed.

"You know, if you were supposed to guard the box you didn't do a very good job," Su pointed out as Jo face faulted.

"Well you try holding back the forces of an ancient evil with the power to tear the universe asunder for a millennia, and you tell me how well you fare! I used so much power that I'm stuck as a puppy without any memories for kami sake!" Jo snapped hotly as he glared at the blonde, who simply chuckled sheepishly in response.

"Now then, you, young lady, have a made a grave mistake by opening that box and now you must make up for that mistake. Do you understand?" the little white creature questioned as Shinobu's eyes widened.

"Auuuu, but it was an accident," the bluenette whined as Jo simply shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, if you opened box it's your responsibility. There's no point in arguing about it so just accept it," Jo finished sternly as Shinobu nodded her head numbly. "Okay then, first and foremost I need you to take this and I need you to say, "By the power of Grey"…oh wait, that's not right. Oh! Okay, what I need you to say is, "I summon Djiatia, blade of the immortal ancestors."," Jo said as his horn glowed a pale blue before an pendant featuring an ruby sword with crystal angelic wings attached to the hilt appeared and hovered in front of Shinobu.

"Um, what's this?" Shinobu and Su questioned while both raised fingers to their lips in confusion.

"That's the necklace that will allow you to become the Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo!" Jo exclaimed dramatically as Shinobu slowly grasped the necklace and stared down at it uncertainly.

"Why do I need something like this, and what is it supposed to do?" Shinobu questioned as Jo cleared his throat and nodded.

"Okay, since you're the one who opened the box you're the one who has to catch all of the demons again," Jo said, and paused when he was met with a long drawn out and worried "Auuu". "That necklace will allow you to combat those monsters and to fight on equal ground with them. While some monsters can be defeated by normal weapons, those only tend to be the weaker oni. With that being the case only you stand a chance at defeating the stronger ones, because Djiatia has the power to break the Barrier of the Netherworld, which protects the stronger oni from normal mortal attacks. Furthermore, by using that necklace and chanting what I told you to, you'll be able to access a your battle gear which will protect you a great deal more then your regular clothing. Anyway, enough talk! Try it out already would ya'!?" the white creature questioned as Shinobu once again looked down at the necklace uncertainly.

"I don't know…maybe I'll do it tomorrow," Shinobu replied with a small smile as Jo face faulted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOMORROW!? DID YOU NOT ALMOST JUST GET KILLED TODAY!? WHAT ARE YOU, STUPID!? WE NEED TO START TRAINING RIGHT NOW!" Jo exclaimed as he leapt at the frightened bluenette snarling. The creature managed to latch himself onto Shinobu's face, causing her to 'Auuuu' in fear and pain, and began to hoof her until it caught the shadow of something heading toward him from the corner of his eye.

"SLAP!"

Jo was sent tumbling back as Su retracted her hand and glared at the white puppy like creature.

"Shinobu said she wants to do it tomorrow, so all we can do is wait 'till tomorrow. I'm not going to let you attack her cause she told ya' no," Su stated sternly, as her face formed into a deep frown, while Jo recovered from the unexpected slap and nursed his sore check while growling slightly.

"Fine, whatever, do what you want. It is your pendant after all," Jo deadpanned as he sauntered over to the Nungnung Box and hopped in before the lid came down and snapped shut.

"Auuuu, do you think he's mad? I didn't mean to hurt his feelings; I'm just a little tired right now. I really will do it tomorrow…or never, since this is just a dream," Shinobu said worriedly as Su simply shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, he'll get over it and you shouldn't worry about it. Anyways, I'm goin' ta get some sleep, so we can talk about this later. Okies?" Su questioned as Shinobu looked at her hesitantly for a moment before simply nodding and smiling in response.

"Right, I'm sure if I have another dream I'll finally wake up from this one," Shinobu said as Su nodded in response. "Alright, I guess I'll go to bed too. See you tomorrow Su-chan!" Shinobu stated excitedly as she jogged out of the vast jungle to her room.

"Poor Shinbou, she really thinks this was a dream…oh well! Well then, I guess I should look into this whole oni thing," Su mumbled to herself with a frown as she grabbed a banana off a nearby tree and began to munch on it as she slanted her eyes and stroked her chin pensively with her free hand.

--

"Ugh," Shinobu groaned as the first rays of sunlight pierced through the curtains and struck her slender face. Rolling around she forced her body to ignore the fact that a new day was about to begin.

'What a crazy dream,' she thought to herself, eyes still closed as images of a man dressed in black, the faces of demons, and an adorable but strange creature flashed through her vision. 'It's a good thing that it was just a dream though, that was just too weird,' the bluenette thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up in her futon. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she shivered upon feeling something cold and smooth rub against her chest past her canary yellow pajama top.

"What's this?" she asked groggily as she continued to rub the sleep out of her eyes with one hand, while the other grasped the smooth object attached to her neck. Yawning once more the blue eyed girl brought the object into her vision before doing the only thing she could think of.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Quickly ripping the necklace off Shinobu threw it onto her table before backing up into a corner and huddling into a tight ball. "It was just a dream, just a dream. There aren't any demons, and that necklace isn't real. I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't do anything wrong," Shinobu continued to chant to herself as stared at the object on her table in disbelief. However, the longer she looked at it the more her mind began to debate the realism of the object, as well as what happened last night.

'No…it really did happen, a-a-and I need to be responsible. Sempai would if this happened to him, I just know it,' the bluenette thought to herself with a slight frown as she nodded and unballed herself before walking over to the table and snatching up the sword pendant. Quickly latching it back around her neck she nodded to herself and headed out of her room to take a quick shower, and then to prepare for school.

--

"Good morning Shinobu," a young man donning a pair of sleek rectangular frames greeted as he stepped into the kitchen of the Hinata Sou. Currently donning his usual mustard yellow dress shirt, green sweat shirt, and jeans the brown haired young man looked almost identical to the shy and uncertain young man Shinobu had been introduced to slightly more then a year ago.

"Good morning Sempai. Breakfast will be ready in a little while" Shinobu greeted with a warm smile as Keitaro walked over to the stove and looked over her shoulder to see what she was cooking.

"Wow, you really went all out this morning. It looks great Shinobu!" Keitaro exclaimed with a warm smile as the bluenette simply blushed and nodded in response. "Well then I've got to go practice with Motoko otherwise she might get mad at me. Hey, has she seemed a little, I don't know…more on edge to you? Yesterday after we got done practicing she was really nervous when I handed her a towel, and before that her face was red when I helped her up after she tripped over herself and fell," Keitaro said as Shinobu's eyes widened.

'Does Motoko-sempai like Keitaro too!? Auuuuu, there's no way I can compete with her and Naru!' Shinobu thought to herself as she shook her head in response to Keitaro's question.

"Oh, okay then. It's just things have gotten pretty weird around here lately. Anyway, I'll be back in time for breakfast, because I'd hate to miss one of your meals Shinobu," Keitaro said as he smiled warmly at the Hinata Sou's resident cook, causing her to blush even more, before heading out of the kitchen and up toward the expansive roof.

'So Motoko-sempai likes Keitaro,' Shinobu thought to herself as a slight frown found it's way onto her features while she continued to stir a pot of soup. "I wonder if…no, Kitsune-sempai doesn't think of Keitaro-sempai like that," Shinobu muttered to herself before she heard hysterical screams from up the stairs.

"SLOW DOWN! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"Jo?' Shinobu questioned worriedly as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion and turned to face the stairs just in time to see Su leap into the kitchen with white puppy like creature clinging onto her head for dear life.

"That was fun!" Su exclaimed as Jo clung to her head with a wild look on his face, like he had just been shot, and wide eyes with his pupils dilated.

After taking several deep breaths and losing his hold on Su's head, Jo growled and glared down at the young woman. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS FUN!? IT WAS ONLY FUN IF YOUR IDEA OF A COMBINED HEART ATTACK AND A SEIZURE EQUALS FUN YOU CRAZY BLONDE NUT JOB!" Jo hollered down at the blonde who grimaced in response.

"Um, Jo-kun, not so loud please. People are still trying to sleep," Shinobu cautiously chided as she went back to preparing the soup.

"Oh…sorry about that," Jo muttered, slightly deflated, as he slinked off Su's head and sauntered over to Shinobu before deftly leaping onto her shoulder. "Anyway, are you about done because we really need to begin training," Jo said as Shinobu jumped slightly, startled due to the fact she had not noticed the small creature before he spoke.

"Um, yes, all I have to do is put the lid on this and turn off the burner," Shinobu replied nervously as she placed the lid on top of the suit and turned off the stove top. "Okay, so where do you want to go?" Shinobu inquired as Jo looked toward Su and nodded.

"We'll be using her room, since probably no one in their right mind would purposely venture into there. Besides, she has a surveillance system and turrets so we'll know if anyone's coming," Jo said as Shinobu nodded and followed Su upstairs to her room.

--

"Okay, so how am I supposed to do this again?" Shinobu questioned as Jo smacked himself in the face with his hoof…for the fifth time.

"Okay, you're going to clasp the necklace in your hands as if you're praying or something. Then you're going to say, "I, the Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo, summon Djiatia, blade of the immortal ancestors." Got it?" Jo questioned, sounding every bit as annoyed as he looked, as Shinobu nodded nervously but did as the white creature instructed.

"Okay, here goes…I, the Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo, summon Djiatia, blade of the immortal ancestors!" Shinobu exclaimed as Jo stared at her through slanted eyes.

"You don't have to yell like that you know, it's not that dramatic," Jo mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes and waited for the transformation to take place.

"Um, nothing's happen AUUUU!" Shinobu exclaimed in surprise as blinding pale blue light swirled up around her and her skirt flew up exposing her strawberry panties.

"Wow, maybe you should wear pants when you do this whole transformation thing," Jo commented, wide eyed as Shinobu tried in vain to hold her skirt down.

However, a few seconds later the transformation had started. Shinobu's cloths magically disappeared into little bits of rainbow sparkles and nude body was immediately covered by the blue light which simply formed a nude silhouette of the girl. A few seconds later a pair of white and navy blue knee length boots formed around Shinobu's legs, followed by a white and navy blue mini-skirt with a similar coloured sash extending out of the center, then an elegant priestess like top, of a similar colour, with a pair of navy blue and white sleeves and a white half cloak wrapped around her shoulders. On the center of her forehead was a glowing three eyed symbol which quickly vanished behind a glowing pale blue gem.

"Pretty," Su mumbled with stars in her eyes as she practically drooled over the newly transformed Shinobu.

"Wow, it is really pretty," Shinobu remarked as well as she beamed down at the outfit she was wearing and twirled around a bit.

"I don't know, I just think it's going to be used for a lot of obligatory lolicon panty shots and other such ecchi stuff," Jo commented off to the side as he rolled his eyes and watched the mini-skirt go up and down with Shinobu's twirling form dangerously close to revealing the girl's panties again.

After her entire outfit had finished assembling itself a giant glowing object in the shape of a Dha formed in front of Shinobu.

"Whoa," both Shinobu and Su mumbled in awe while Jo simply smirked and nodded.

"That, my friends, is the Djiatia. Go ahead and grab it," Jo said as Shinobu reached out slowly and hesitantly.

"I don't know, it looks kind of heavy," the bluenette remarked as Jo bark out a short sharp laugh.

"Don't worry, in your transformed state that blade will feel almost lighter then air," Jo remarked as Shinobu hesitantly nodded before sliding her hand through the glowing grip of the giant blade. As soon as she had gotten a firm grip on the blade the light around it started to dissipate into a rainbow of sparkles while the true form of the blade was revealed.

The hilt was a cross between silver and crystal while the blade itself, which was about as tall as Shinobu and as wide as Kitsune's bust, was a pale blue similar to the jewel on the bluenette's forehead.

"It's beautiful," Shinobu mumbled numbly as she grasped the blade and looked it over with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah well, it isn't that pretty when stained with the blood of your enemies, but I guess that's beside the point right now," Jo commented jarring Shinobu back into the real world.

"Auuuuu! What do you mean b-b-b-blood?" the young woman whined with tears starting to form in her fearful eyes.

"Aw quit bein' such a baby, what do you have to complain about? You get a sexy outfit, a cool weapon, and you get to save the world! Granted it was your fault in the first place, but that's not the point. Anyway, what's a little blood compared to all of that?" Su questioned as Jo simply sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Anyway, I meant it the way it sounded. You, Shinobu Mahaera, have to hunt down all of those pesky oni and seal them back in the Nungnung Box. In order to do that you're going to have to hurt them, which means that there is going to be some blood whether you like it or not," the albino creature stated as Shinobu started to shake nervously.

"B-B-But I don't want to!" Shinobu whined as both Su and Jo smacked their faces with their respective hands and hoofs.

"That's not an option, unless of course you don't mind the universe going to hell in a hand basket," Jo deadpanned as Shinobu's eyes widened even more.

"No, of course I mind, but…I don't want to hurt anybody," the bluenette mumbled with a distant look in her eyes as she bit her lip nervously.

"Like I just told you, that isn't an option. You're going to have to fight whether you like it or not," Jo said as Shinobu shook her head furiously.

"NO!" she snapped, tears streaming out of her eyes, causing both Su and Jo to jump in surprise. "I won't do it! I refuse! Find somebody else!" Shinobu yelled as she yanked off the necklace, immediately retransforming her into her school uniform in the process, and threw it at the completely stupefied albino creature.

"Y-Y-You can't do that! You're the one who opened the box! You have to seal them away, no else can do it!" Jo snapped back, snarling as he quickly retrieved the discarded necklace.

"I can and I will!" Shinobu snapped back as she quickly spun around and ran out of the room, a trail of tears falling behind her.

"Um…Mister Pup'n Goat, I don't think you should have been so mean to Shinobu. Especially since she's really sensitive and all, not to mention that she's my best friend," Su stated with a worried expression on her face as she gazed toward the direction her friend had just run off in.

"RAGHHHHHH!" Jo growled out as he scratched his head furiously with his hooves before taking several deep breaths in order to calm himself. "First of all, do not, under any circumstances, call me Mister Pup'n Goat again. Got it?" Jo questioned as Su smiled and nodded.

"Okies Mr. Pup'n Goat!" Su chimed as Jo simply face faulted.

"…right, anyway. Shinobu needs to understand that she doesn't have a choice. In fact, to be honest, I don't even think she's cut out for all of this oni hunter buisness, but I don't have any other choice either. If I did I would have chosen "Slay All Evil Beings, and men, EVER" kendo girl up there instead. She definitely seems more cut out for this line of work, but unfortunately Shinobu's the one who opened the box so it's her responsibility since the box only recognizes her as the Mahou Nungnung Bishoujo," Jo said as Su frowned and nodded in response.

"Wow, my ancestors sure did make things complicated huh?" the blonde inquired as Jo's eyes widened and he turned to face the girl, slack jawed.

"Wait you're part of the Su dynasty?!" the albino Pup'n Goat exclaimed as Su nodded and grinned.

"Yup," she said beaming all the while before her face became serious and her tone subdued. "Don't tell anyone though, or I'll have no choice but to kill you with the utmost prejudice," Su muttered as she retrieved a banana shaped gun out of her skirt pocket and aimed it at Jo for emphasis.

"Right, gotcha'!" Jo replied quickly, his eyes wide, while nodding his head frantically. "Ahem, anyway, I'm just surprised that I got this lucky!" Jo exclaimed as Su cocked an eyebrow in confusion while putting her banana gun back into her pocket.

"What do ya' mean?" Su inquired in her usual childish manner as she brought a finger to her lips again.

"Even if you didn't open the box the Su line still has the power to seal oni, just not some of the more powerful ones. So right now you can fight the weaker ones until I can convince Shinobu to stop being such a (string of explicit words) pacifist," Jo said as his horn began to glow once again. Suddenly a pendant with a familiar three eyed symbol formed in front of Su, who stared at it wide eyed.

"That's the Kungloo, a pendant with attributes similar to the Nungnung pendant, but it lacks most of the power that the Nungnung possess. However, the Ijol is more then sufficient when it comes to handling the weaker oni, and it automatically seals them without the Nungnung box present," Jo stated as Su grabbed the necklace with stars in her eyes.

"Oooooo! I want to transform too, what are the magic words!? Come on! Tell me, tell me already would ya!?" the blonde exclaimed Jo sweat dropped and nodded.

"Okay clasp it just like Shinobu did and repeat after me, "Oh great ancestors grant me your immortal strength," and then…" Jo said before he was cut off by Su triggering her transformation.

Su's transformation began similar to Shinobu's but it took far less time for her to transform as her cloths simply fazed out and her battle gear simply fazed in. Su's outfit was more or less similar to Shinobu's aside from the fact that hers was red, black, and yellow and the gem in the center of her head was canary yellow. However, instead of her hair being tied back into its usual ponytail it was allowed to sway freely in the gentle breeze created by the transformation. All in all it took Su approximately 30 seconds; where as Shinobu's transformation took over a minute.

"Wow! Pretty!" Su exclaimed as her weapon appeared before her. Instead of the Dha shaped sword Shinobu had received a giant Katar shaped blade formed in front of Su. Immediately sliding her hand through the grip, causing the light around to blade to dissipate, Su was rewarded by the sight of a blade with a gold hilt and vibrant emerald and silver blade which glowed ominously.

"Cool!" Su exclaimed, wide eyes as she practiced twirling her blade while Jo simply nodded and smiled in response.

"Well at least I have an excellent substitute until Shinobu comes to her senses," Jo muttered to himself as the blonde continued to practice with the blade. "Well then I guess we should get to practice-"

"BOOOOOOOOM!"

"What the heck was that!?" Jo exclaimed before his horn started to glow ominously. "An oni attack!" the albino creature gasped as he turned toward Su who frowned and nodded in response. Jo nodded back before both bounded out of the room.

--

"Why did it have to be me? Why couldn't it have been Motoko-sempai or someone braver like her?" Shinobu sobbed out as she buried her head further into her pillow gripped her futon to the point where her knuckles turned white. She had spent nearly fifteen minutes like this, and it didn't seem as though she was going to stop anytime soon.

"I didn't even mean to open the box, it was an accident," she continued to sob as she sat up and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Maybe if I just ignore it then it will just go away," the bluenette muttered to herself as she checked her heart shaped wall clock and gasped.

"AUUUUUU! I'm going to be late for school… and what about breakfast!?" Shinobu gasped as she leapt to her feet and grabbed her leather school bag of the table before sprinting out the door and down the hall. 'I hope Sempai isn't to angry with me, that would just make my day even worse,' the blue eyed girl thought to herself as she sped down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Shinobu, are you okay?" a young woman with long auburn hair, of which two strands poked up like antenna, and deep brown eyes questioned as she eyed the beleaguered looking young woman before her worriedly. The auburn haired young woman was also currently donning a white dress shirt and a khaki skirt.

Looking around the room for a moment Shinobu noted that everyone was eating breakfast, aside from Su, and that no one looked upset in the least. "Um, I'm okay, I just wanted to make sure everyone got breakfast," the bluenetter responded quickly as sandy haired blonde eyed her suspiciously…despite the fact that her eyes were almost slanted shut.

"Are you sure, you look kind of out of it. Were you crying a little while ago, because when I knocked on your door to come and get you it sounded like it," the woman, who was currently donning a purple turtle neck sweater and khaki pants, inquired as Shinobu nodded in response. Everyone at the table cast a worried glance toward the resident chef, but Keitaro seemed the most concerned out of everyone.

"Is everything okay Shinobu?" Keitaro inquired, concern evident in his eyes and his tone, as Shinobu nodded her head vigorously in response.

"I'm fine Sempai, really. Um, yes, Kitsune-sempai I was, but-" Shinobu began before she was cut off by a young woman with long jet black hair donning a navy blue high school uniform and wielding a bokken.

"What did you do to her Urashima!?" the raven haired young woman snapped at Keitaro who spit up his tea in wide arching spray as his eyes widened.

"Me!? But I didn't do anything to her! I swear! I just asked if she was alright!" Keitaro exclaimed in his defense as Motoko glared at him and readied her bokken.

"Leave onii-chan alone!" a young woman with jet black hair, donning a white vest and black dress, snapped as she leapt up from her seat at the table and glared at the other raven haired young woman.

"Motoko-sempai, Kanako-sempai, please calm down! Sempai did nothing wrong," Shinobu exclaimed as the pair turned to eye her uncertainly.

"Well if you say so Shinobu, I guess I'll let it go this time," Motoko muttered as she sat back down and finished her rice while Kanako glared at her, but eventually took her seat as well.

"So where's Su? I haven't seen her all morning," a little girl with long blonde hair donning a pair of blue jean overalls and a red and white striped shirt inquired as she gulped down the last of her tea.

"Um, I think she's still in her room, but I'm not sure, Sarah-chan," Shinobu replied as the blonde nodded response.

"Well then, thank you for the wonderful meal Shinobu-chan, and I hope you feel better. Just let me know if there's anything I can do to help, okay?" Keitaro beamed as Shinobu blushed and nodded in response. "Well I guess we should get going, huh?" Keitaro inquired as he turned to Naru who nodded and smiled at Shinobu.

"Thanks for breakfast," the auburn haired young woman said as Shinobu nodded shyly in response.

However, just as everyone prepared to depart for the day, an earth shaking explosion sounded.

"BOOOOOOOOM!"

"What was that!?" Motoko snapped as she leapt to her feet and sprinted toward the door with the rest of the Hinata Sou gang behind her.

"Oh no, is it…an oni?" Shinobu thought to herself, wide eyed as she quickly ran up toward Su's room in order to ask Jo. 'Please don't let it be an oni, please. I'm not ready for this yet,' Shinobu thought to herself as she up to Su's room and knocked on the door. She waited a moment and upon receiving no response from within she stepped in.

"Su! Jo!?" Shinobu called out as she entered into the vast forest of Su's room. "Anybody here?" she called out again as she ducked under the branch of a palm tree and continued in. However, as soon as she stepped past two three eyed statues an alarm sounded and two turrets shot out from a pair of small ferns.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!

"AUUUUUU!"

--

"So are you ready jouchan?" Jo inquired as he and Su gazed down upon the town of Hinata and watched a beast about the size of a small building wreak havoc in the market district. The beast itself looked like a cross between a giant bear and a duck, and it had bright red fur covered with various black tattoo like symbols which glowed when the beast prepared to spit fire. From their vantage point atop the Hinata Sou it was easy for them to get an assessment of the beast's abilities, which ranged from spitting fire to smashing things with its giant claws. The pink petals of the Sakura trees swirled around the city greatly contrasting the smoke and flames being exuded from annihilated and partially annihilated buildings. The sounds of people screaming and fleeing the area could be heard as well, and Jo was silently grateful that the people had enough sense to recognize a real life monster when they saw one.

"I was born for this kinda stuff. But of enough talkin', let's go," Su responded, smirking as she raised her blade menacingly toward the pale blue sky.

"Great, this is an easier one and it looks fairly stupid too, so you should have no problem defeating it," Jo commented as Su nodded and both of them leapt from the building toward the city.

--

"BLAM!" "BLAM!" "BLAM!"

"AHHHHH!" Shinobu screamed, tears streaming down her face, as she dived out of the door into the hallway narrowly avoiding twin, bright yellow plasma blast. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Shinobu silently vowed never to enter into Su's room again without the blonde foreigner present.

"I guess they're not in there, but where could they-oh no!" Shinobu exclaimed as she caught sight of Su and Jo gliding down toward a giant monstrous creature. The bluenette absently took note of the fact that Su was currently donning a similar outfit to the one she had worn when she transformed, and that she too was wielding a magical looking blade.

"So there is an oni here! Auuuuu, what am I going to do!? I'm not ready for this yet!" Shinobu whined to herself as she paced back and forth in the hallway. 'Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away,' she thought to herself hopefully before she really thought about it and shook her head furiously. "No, hat won't work. I have to fight it, but…I don't want to," the young woman mumbled to herself.

"QUACK!"

"What!?" Shinobu exclaimed as her head snapped up just in time to see a giant explosion of teal coloured energy from the center of market district where the creature stood. "Did Su do that!?" Shinobu gasped as she spotted the blonde in the distance twirling her blade around effortlessly.

'Su…you're so much braver then me.'

--

"DUCKIE BEAR!"

"Quack?" the bizarre duck/bear oni questioned as it quickly whipped around just in time to duck under a horizontal slash from a blonde haired young woman, who quickly sprang off the side of a building and landed on the roof of another.

"Drat! I just missed 'em too!" Su pouted as the beast looked up toward her and growled angrily while the symbols on its fur began to glow once again. Suddenly a giant wide arching flame shot out of the beast's bill preparing to incinerate the perky emerald eyed girl who gasped in surprise.

After it was sure that it had burned the girl to a crisp the beast began to chuckle manically to itself before preparing to wreak more havoc on the town.

"Hey wait, my marshmallows aren't done!"

"QUACK!?" the beast questioned, eyes wide, as it quickly whipped around only to see Su sitting on the edge of the roof with a pair of sticks in her hands and roasted marshmallows and the end of the sticks.

"I knew semi-heat resistant marshmallows were a good idea!" the blonde exclaimed excitedly as she crammed both sticks into her mouth and downed them in an instant before belching loudly. " S'cuse me!"

Meanwhile the beast could only look on it awe as Jo simply chuckled in response from a smoldering steel beam attached to the ruins of a building adjacent from the one Su was currently sitting on.

"Stupid oni, that armor is practically flame proof. The only way you could burn her now would be to drop her in a pool of lava, and even then she would only get first degree burns," Jo muttered as Su sprang onto her feet again and pointed her blade at the stupefied bear/duck oni.

"Okay, bear-duck thing, don't take this personally or nothin', but I'm gonna have to seal you now," Su stated with her usual mischievous smirk as the monster quickly snapped back to it's senses upon hearing the words seal and it's characteristics in the same sentence.

Quickly lashing out with its giant paws the bear/duck oni ripped the top half of the building off, and it hoped that it had hit Su as well.

"For the love of bananas!" a bizarre battle cry sounded causing the creature to scratch its head in confusion and mouth, in monster of course, "For the love of bananas?" Suddenly Ijol jammed itself in the center of the dumbstruck beast's head before the blade glowed an ominous turquoise and a giant beam of light exploded out engulfing everything within 50 kilometers.

When the dust settled there was no longer any monster…in fact there wasn't much of the market district left either.

"Well that was easy, all I had to do was stab him once and he was gone," Su commented as she landed gracefully on top of a steel beam sticking out from the smoldering remains of an old toy store. Twirling her blade around effortlessly she also shot her fingers out displaying the 'V' for victory sign while grinning like a mad man.

"I've got to admit, that was pretty impressive for your first time. Don't get cocky though, and we'll still need Shinobu if we're really going to stand a chance," Jo commented from atop the blonde's head, and despite the passiveness in his voice he too was grinning from ear to ear.

Su stopped twirling her blade for a moment and brought a finger to her lips looking pensive. "Hey Mr. Pup'n goat, do you think that I could get strong enough that Shinobu wouldn't have to fight?" Su inquired as Jo cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well theoretically yes, but it would take almost a two centuries for you to obtain the kind of power that the Nungnung has, and that's time we don't have. Granted the Kungloo is incredibly powerful, but the Nungnung is so powerful that I can't even begin to dream of what it's capable of. In fact it would take Shinobu about half of the time to master it that it would take you to build up to it," Jo commented as Su frowned and nodded.

"Oh…okies," Su muttered in subdued tone.

"Why, do you not think that Shinobu can do it?" Jo questioned, growing slightly worried at the girls tone.

"No, that's not it…aw, just forget about. It's not important," Su said, once again grinning, as she waved off Jo's concern and prepared to retransform back into her casual clothes.

"Right, anyway, we should find some place secluded for you to change back," Jo said as Su nodded and both searched for a secluded spot.

"RAGHHHHHH!"

"Was that my stomach?" Su questioned as she abruptly stopped searching for a place to change back, and stared down at her stomach.

"I don't think so," Jo deadpanned despite the fact that he was starting to sweat nervously.

"Oh…that's not good," the blonde replied as Jo simply nodded in response. "Okies! Well then, back to work I guess," Su stated with a smirk as she whipped around to face a creature that was at least the size of a small skyscraper and looked identical to the monster she had just sealed.

Audibly gulping along with Jo, Su could only mutter, "Well this isn't good."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Notes:** Well then, I've finally gotten over my writers block (for now at least)! Anyway, I was looking through the Love Hina fan fic. section and I noticed that there weren't that many mahout shoujo fics, let alone enough that made fun of them. I couldn't resist, especially considering the fact that there aren't a lot of Shinobu centric fics out there (which I could be mistaken about, so please excuse me if that's not true), so I decided to go ahead and write this. I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Also, please review and feel free to flame!


End file.
